sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Archie Sonic X Issue 6
Sonic X | current = #6 | previous = Archie Sonic X Issue 5 | next = Archie Sonic X Issue 7 }} |publisher= Archie Comics |coverartist =Patrick Spaziante |writer = Joe Edkin |pencils = Tracy Yardley |inks = Andrew Pepoy |letters = Joe Edkin |colors = Ben Hunzeker |editor = Mike Pellerito |managingeditor = Victor Gorelick |editorinchief = Richard Goldwater |specialthanks = To SEGA: Robert Leffler & Dyna Lopez at SEGA Licensing & SEGA Studio USA }} Archie Sonic X Issue 6 is the sixth issue of the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. It was originally published in February 2006. Official solicitation :"I Never Promised You a Chao Garden Chapter 2": Eggman's evil scheme has the usually peaceful Chao going crazy, and chaos reigns! Will Sonic, Tails and Knuckles be swift enough to slow the onslaught? More importantly, is Uncle Chuck smart enough to figure out how to return the Chao to normal? Your one-stop-shop for answers is this senses-shattering issue! Featured stories I Never Promised You a Chao Garden Part Two * Writer & Letters: '''Joe Edkin * '''Pencils: '''Tracy Yardley * '''Inks: '''Andrew Pepoy * '''Colors: '''Ben Hunzeker * '''Editor: '''Mike Pellerito * '''Managing editor: '''Victor Gorelick * '''Editor-in-chief: '''Richard Goldwater * '''Special thanks to: '''Robert Leffler and Dyna Lopez at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA Synopsis On the floating landmass known as Angel Island, Knuckles the Echidna deals with a special sort of loneliness that is unique from the kind that Chris Thorndyke, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese, or even Sonic and his friends feel. Unlike the others, who can hope to see the people and places they miss, Knuckles is the last of his kind. His ancestors abused the power of the Chaos Emeralds and brought about their own extinction, leaving Knuckles alone to defend the Master Emerald from those who would wish to abuse its power. Suddenly, a bright light flashes from inside the Master Emerald and Tikal emerges from the gem's depths. Knuckles is confused, having thought that Tikal returned to the distant past with Chaos and the Chao. Tikal explains that the Master Emerald summoned her back into the present to fight a fierce battle and she has brought a vast army to combat the threat. With Chaos and a battalion of Chao at her side, she urges Knuckles to join them and help save the world from annihilation. Meanwhile, Sonic and his friends find themselves in the middle of a massive Dark Chao attack in the heart of Station Square. Tails throws Sonic a ring, powering him up. Together with Amy and Tails, Sonic sets out to stop the Chao from harming any of the city's civilians. Sonic saves a window cleaner from falling off a skyscraper while Tails intercepts a group of Dark Chao heckling a baby. Amy clogs a geyser formed by a removed fire hydrant by slamming her hammer into the hole; the Dark Chao tease her, thinking she's been disarmed, but she reveals that she can create as many hammers as she wants. Cheese tells Cream that he's hearing a terrible sound that's giving him a headache. Chuck Thorndyke guesses that this sound is most likely causing the Dark Chao to go berserk. Meanwhile, at his fortress, Dr. Eggman reveals the next step of his plan to Bokkun, Decoe and Bocoe. Using his new robot, the "Egg-Gantor", Eggman plans to attack Station Square and be crowned its emperor. Decoe suggests it would be easier to hold the city hostage, demanding to be crowned emperor in exchange for stopping the rampaging Chao, but Eggman thinks his plan is more fun. Sonic, Amy and Tails find themselves surrounded by the Dark Chao. They sidestep the Dark Chao stampede, but the Dark Chao head into a hardware store and equip themselves with chainsaws. The group tries their best to disarm the Chao, with Sonic juggling the chainsaws he picks up along the way. Chuck tries to find the frequency that's emitting the signal that upsets the Chao while a Dark Chao sneaks behind the Thorndyke family car with a chainsaw. Chris worries that Sonic and his friends won't be able to fight the Dark Chao off much longer when Knuckles, Chaos, Tikal and her Chao army arrive and disarm the evil Chao. Chaos tries to speak to the evil Chao, but Tikal explains to him that they can't understand them because they speak in "Choa" language. Suddenly, Eggman appears in his Egg-Gantor and demands that the people of Station Square surrender to him. Tikal signals the Chao to give Chaos the seven Chaos Emeralds, allowing him to harness their power to grow to gargantuan size and take on the Egg-Gantor himself. Sonic is worried that Chaos will attack Station Square, but Tikal assures him that Chaos is using the powers of courage and goodness to overpower Eggman. Tails busies himself with saving Scarlet Garcia and Officer Albright while Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Tikal fend off the evil Chao. Chuck finally manages to create a device that can jam Eggman's radio waves and tests it on Cheese and the Dark Chao Chris' mother bought. The device works and Chuck hands it to Tails, telling him to give it to Sonic and warning that it only works at close range. Sonic grabs the device and rushes across Station Square, transforming every last Dark Chao back to normal. Chaos knocks the head of the Egg-Gantor off of the robot's body. Seeing that his plan is failing, Eggman flies away. With the crisis averted, Tikal prepares to take Chaos and all of her Chao, as well as Eggman's Chao, back to her time. She asks Cheese if he would like to accompany her, but he wishes to stay with Cream and his friends. Cream asks if Cheese can visit the other Chao and Tikal assures her that they need only ask if they wish to visit the Chao again. The Thorndyke family, Knuckles, Sonic and his friends head to the Thorndyke Estate for a celebratory feast, knowing that their friendship will help ease them in their times of loneliness. Appearances '''Characters: *Sonic the Hedgehog *Christopher Thorndyke *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Chuck Thorndyke *Lindsey Thorndyke *Knuckles the Echidna *Chaos *Tikal *Chao *Dark Chao *Doctor Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *Scarlet Garcia *Officer Albright *Ella *Mister Tanaka *Nelson Thorndyke *Vanilla the Rabbit Quotes :Dr. Eggman: Now we take the next step! Follow me, my tin-plated minions! :Decoe: What's a 'minion', Bocoe? :Bocoe: We'll have to look it up in the dictionary later, Decoe. :Officer Albright: Oy vey ist mer! :Tails: Is that a new accent, Officer Albright? :Officer Albright: Yes. In a production of "Julius Caesar" I'm opening tonight -- if we survive, that is! Trivia *The name of the story may be a reference to the novel "I Never Promised You a Rose Garden". *When Chaos absorbs the power of the Chaos Emeralds, he grows into a giant version of himself instead of becoming Perfect Chaos. Tikal explains that Chaos used the powers of courage and goodness to attain this new form while both the anime and the Sonic Adventure video game explain that Perfect Chaos was created using the negative powers of the emeralds. *Sonic is seen next to a chilli dog stand after racing across the city, a nod to his love of chili dogs. *When the seven Chaos Emeralds are shown, they are mistakenly depicted as all being green rather than multicolored. This is how the emeralds were depicted in the main comic series before the Great Harmony. Category:Comics